Phase II study 1) to compare the proportion of subjects achieving a plasma HIV-1 RNA concentration below 200 copies/ml across the study arms at 24 weeks; 2) to compare the time to quantifiable viremia (defined as a confirmed plasma HIV-1 RNA concentration less than or equal to 200 copies/ml) across the study arms; and 3) to determine the safety and tolerability of the four treatment regimens.